Newton's 3rd Law
by Jaigagne
Summary: Action & Reaction. What might have happened at the bar in Episode 6: I Kissed a Girl. They gave me a scene, I reacted.  I couldn't help but continue into the other episodes ;
1. Chapter 1

Title: Newton's 3rd Law

Author: Jaigagne

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: PG

Summary: Action & Reaction. What might have happened at the bar in Episode 6: I Kissed a Girl. They gave me a scene, I reacted.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, or anything related to the show. I don't make any money, from this or otherwise, and simply am writing for my enjoyment. If it DID belong to a fan like myself, there would be no need for fanfiction :)

Author's Note: I wrote this on a whim so hopefully it's sufficient. It's been a while.

Maura smiled at the sight of Jane enjoying herself, or at least pretending to. Some of the dates that night had been insufferable too even listen to- most far to forward for a proper mating ritual. Just more to support her theory that date sites weren't the best first choice.

But a few of the women had proved her wrong, mostly because their exit hadn't left a "Seriously! That was your plan to get in my pants?" look on Jane's face. The majority of them causing Jane to mutter under her breath, most likely stating, that they better be the killer if she had to listen to "that."

But even when her friend was thoroughly displeased with her carousel of companions, Maura couldn't help but laugh to herself after every collected glass.

Jane was so obviously out of her element, though she'd yet to see an example of her being at ease with anyone outside of work or her family. Even within those circles one was still hard pressed to see the brunette wrapped safely in her comfort zone.

In between glass fetching, waitressing had been fun. All of the women had been polite, some flirtatious. She had collected as many compliments as she had tips. And neither were in short supply. Not to mention how fun it was prancing around in a corset.

It's difficult to find the proper occasion for such a garment outside the bedroom.

Jane's reaction to her uniform had been amusing enough. An impromptu experiment had commenced after the detective had stared down at her chest while offering her jacket as cover. For someone who wasn't attracted to women, the running count of fixed glances was getting awfully high.

To the blonde's dismay, her inner dialogue was interrupted by the date Jane had been having for the past several minutes. A woman that seemed to possess less interpersonal skills than herself. For a moment Maura felt bad for the redhead aggressing upon Jane, but after her friend's hand was pawed at more than once, the feeling faded.

Once Maura finished serving a couple two tables over, she sauntered over to the scene. Judging from Jane's body language, permission to intervene didn't seem necessary.

"Can I get you another Martini?" the undercover M.E. asked the redhead sweetly.

"Yes please," she flashed a confident smile, "and a beer for the lady."

Jane responded with an eyebrow raise.

"No problem!" Maura glowed and turned to Rizzoli while dipping her glance to connect with brown eyes.

"Just don't drink too much tonight "lady"" emphasizing a seductive tone while regarding the women who had paused mid- sip. "I promised to surprise you."

Jane had no idea what was happening but she trusted that the blonde knew what she was doi-

The train of thought was completely derailed as she felt soft lips brush upon hers, a sensation that ended before she could even process-

before-

"Wow." Being the thought had replaced whatever knowledge she had accumulated in her lifetime.

Maura straightened her posture after glancing at her pretend girlfriend's dazed expression. "One martini and a beer coming right up." She made a point to smile at the woman still frozen mid-sip with eyes drifting between the supposed lovers.

Jane recovered with a learned verbal reflex, "So how about them Red Sox's."

Once the faux waitress had returned bearing drinks she was pleased to find a vacant seat and an unreadable brunette.

"I always seem to over-estimate the complications of people's actions. Simple action and reaction every-time." Maura flashed a triumphant grin as she set the beer upon the table.

"This is a serious investigation!" The detective hissed between her teeth, hinting at agitation with the rigidness of her stance. "What were you-"

Her words ended as the blonde lifted the empty martini glass, swaying it with her wrist. "I figured she was done here. Unless.. you prefer her company over mine?"

"Oh. Well then.." Jane's complexion surrendered to a blush. "Thank you.."

"What are friends for?" Maura winked over her shoulder, subtly laughed through her words as she counted another stolen glance, this time at her silhouette.

Closeted and clueless should have been a profile option.

Meanwhile, Korsak looked blankly at the screen before him with a now captivated Frost in tow.

"What just happened?" Frost let out as his mouth went dry.

"The Doc's more of a lady's man than you, that's what.." Korsak said in a stunned tone.

End?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Newton's 3rd Law

Author: Jaigagne

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: PG

Summary: Action & Reaction. What might have happened at the bar in Episode 6: I Kissed a Girl. They gave me a scene, I reacted.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, or anything related to the show. I don't make any money, from this or otherwise, and simply am writing for my enjoyment. If it DID belong to a fan like myself, there would be no need for fanfiction :)

Author's Note: Thank you all for your feedback! It means a lot and motivates me more than watching subtexty scenes!

Maura leisurely unrolled her yoga mat onto the floor. She took time to feel the texture beneath her fingertips, to experience the cool wood beneath her feet- everything was as it should be. A personal ritual before another attempt to try and get Jane to relax and enjoy life, at least for a moment.

She noted a shift in her friends stance and an exhale that formed a mutter- Ah, she thought as the blonde noted Jorge's entrance. Speaking of as it should be-

"Look, I just want to say that I support your choice Jane."

Jorge began his speech of understanding and listened to the uncomfortable brunette respond with not-so-subtle accounts of his constant attentiveness. Maura, like the other onlookers, pretended that the conversation was no more interesting than reports upon the weather, but the M.E. stood by, waiting for the bottom line.

Which was coming on right, about... Now. Jorge glanced her way and was met by a reassuring glance, urging him forward.

"Just glad that we live in a state were women like you can get married if that's what you want."

Maura broke away from pretended disinterest and watched the scene unfold before her. Jorge walked towards his spot and Jane froze into a smile while witnessing his departure. The phrase, "Careful what you wish for." came to mind. She couldn't help but show her amusement as she turned to her shocked companion.

"You told him I was gay?" Jane questioned, breaking from a Peter Pan stance to look at her amused mat neighbor.

"No." the blonde answered, "He assumed." Why wouldn't he? "It's different."

Before she was coerced into speaking further, Brock, her almost, might-have-been lover interrupted the class with instruction on their beginning exercises. He had been promising during the double date, he was eager, handsome, possessed excellent bone structure, and showed exceptional promise- but despite his potential, Maura had found herself completely indifferent to every word and touch he had attempted to offer.

The Doctor had almost relaxed as instructed, but was interrupted by a whispering reminder that her friend might never go to yoga with the intention of actually doing yoga.

"He assumed?" the detective leaned over, letting the inquiry fight through her throat.

Maura could only smile and let out a breathe. "Just close your eyes and breath."

"You better hope this calms me down." Jane growled.

"Or I could always tell him you like him." Maura grinned, anticipating Jane's usual response of teasing via attractive female, physical interaction.

And check.

After a round of playful shoving exchanges, the instructor gave them as much of a glower as he could muster. But alas, the minute he turned around the brunette shoved and- missed.

Maura glanced quickly at her chest and then to her right to see an off balance figure with eyes focused upon the ground and then her own hand. Isles bent down into the instructed pose to catch Jane's line of sight. She had planned to only smile in reassurance that no harm was done, but quickly found her right arm reach out and bat at her embarrassed neighbor.

Their surrounding audience paused briefly to watch Rizzoli lose balance and fall to the side with a loud "Thump!" then quickly went back to their strenuous positioning, fully used to the assumed couple's shenanigans.

"Maura!" Jane yelped as she hit the floor.

Well at least she isn't worrying about groping me, the blonde fought back a burst of laughter, only to win half the battle.

As the detective struggled to an upright position, she faltered, and grasped the hand that was haphazardly offered to her by an increasingly entertained Doctor. As the weight shifted, Jane's weight gave forward as the blonde tried to compensate for the change in balance. The end result looking a lot like it had during the Restaurant Rouse, the name that Jane had dubbed one of Maura's infamous "almost lies." The only difference this interest held was that this one lingered for a moment, without hands flying to separate the air between them.

Maura was a little more than intrigued by Jane's very own orbicularis oculi and *parizor batalis, which were contracting as they stood approximately an inch apart. After drinking in the information, the blonde grinned, turned back to her mat, and matched the poses that surrounded her.

The class had ended several minutes ago and the newly balanced M.E. began towards her car in the lot. Jane had shot out right after class so her end of the case's paper work could be squared away for the time being and Maura had business of her own to attend to. Shopping business.

While fishing for her keys in her pristinely threaded purse, she caught a male nurse in her peripherals. Isles sighed and acknowledged that she should have expected a second interaction, given the hints that she had passed on to him earlier that day.

He approached the blonde simply and exchanged a few pleasantries before cutting to the chase.

"So she really isn't attracted to me?" Jorge beckoned.

"Don't worry," the blond patted his shoulder. "She doesn't know why either." With that Maura unlocked her car, climbed in, and scheduled time for when she would further test her new forming theory.

"I see there aren't any untimely yet delicious gifts on your desk today." Korsak offered.

Jane stiffened in her office chair, "Yep."

"No notes, no half heart necklace?" He queried with a pleased look covering his face. "Either you gave in or he got the hint." Korsak being Korsak, he couldn't help but chuckle at the wonder of his humor.

"Hilarious." the brunette let out as she stared hard at the monitor, as if to will the report to write itself.

"I mean, you don't write, you don't call-"

Jane huffed and cut her former partner off, afraid how long the one-sided conversation might last. "If by "got the hint" you mean, assume I'm gay, then yes. No more presents for Jane. Don't you have work?"

"I seem to remember what that is, in fact I think it's at my desk." Korsak smiled and turned to be on his way.

Gay? No- Imagine that. A loud laugh escaped his lips as a hand met his chest.

*spelling liberties were taken on this muscle name, for google failed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Newton's 3rd Law 3/?

Author: Jaigagne

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: PG

Summary: Action & Reaction. What might have happened at the bar in Episode 6: I Kissed a Girl. They gave me a scene, I reacted.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, or anything related to the show. I don't make any money, from this or otherwise, and simply am writing for my enjoyment. If it DID belong to a fan like myself, there would be no need for fanfiction :)

Author's Note: Thank you all for your feedback! It means a lot and motivates me more than watching subtexty scenes! Plus, I get to smile at those email notifications and be reminded that there's more to life than school :D

Phase three had commenced approximately three hours ago. Maura had to admit, the tests were getting hard to justify- at least with scientific means. Jane was ordering another drink from the comfort of their booth as the blonde took a moment to examine the specimen before her. Purely with the intent of confirming her theory, of course.

Their booth was one of the settings Maura liked the detective in the most. It was one of the few places the she witnessed Jane's shoulders relax and her stance become less intimidating. Her smile had widened, and her actions less guarded- in other words the perfect testing environment.

It had begun when she had arrived at Jane's door, perfectly prepared for a controlled experiment. The venue would be the same, but certain elements would be altered. For instance, though her attire had never matched Jane's definition of "casual," the detective had often made comments while making a sweeping motion with her eyes as if to say instead, "couldn't you wear a T-shirt so I might not be so tempted to stare?" The blonde's expression gave way to a pleased smile as her hands sweeper down the slim little black dress she was wearing. The cut was lower than usual, the fit tighter. Her hair was neatly swept to one side, and her stiletto heal clicked, as if demanding the grounds submission, once more as she made the final step to the door. The stage was set and the experiment commenced as her hands wrapped softly upon the apartment door.

The door opened after several seconds of rustling sounds were made beyond the threshold. At first glance Jane appeared hurried and distracted, but once she had taken in the image before her, everything but her dark eyes froze.

Maura let the gaze linger before she moved, shifting her weight to one side and leaned luxuriously against the door frame. Smiling innocently as if her form was incased this way everyday.

The blonde could see the gulp go down in the detective's throat.

"Am I no longer allowed inside?" she inquired expectantly. Her eyes moved to meet the brunette's, and smiled at every moment it took before Jane met them.

"Wha-? Oh, come in!" Jane stumbled over the gesture to enter as she controlled her eyes so not to makes another tempting sweeping motion.

Jane wasn't sure if Maura was pleased with her purchase or showing how pleasing the purchase looked as it clung to her. She was taller than usual, her eyes much closer to the brunette's. She couldn't help but admire the grace her modelesc friend's grace as she walked confidently past her. A hand brushed lightly across her thigh without a word.

Or did Jane imagine it, she wasn't sure.

"Let me put down some food for Jo and I'll grab my jacket." Hesitation wasn't to be tolerated right now. Maura was here and she could use a good time after that last case, not to mention the marathon they had ran together.

"Here you go" Maura grinned brightly, the jacket hanging from her fingertips.

Jane was still shuffling around, finishing filling the food dish. Maura frowned slightly, she had been pleased with the looks- but Jane could be so hard to read at times.

The detective couldn't stop blushing. Maura's silhouette was getting to be too much to take. After she took a breath she straightened her posture and turned to see Maura holding her jacket open for her.

"Oh um, thank you." the brunette turned and allowed the blonde to slip the jacket onto her shoulders. A shiver passed through her as she felt Maura's hands smooth the wrinkles at her sides. It would have been easy to brush it off as her friend just being concerned for her appearance, so easy in fact, that it was exactly the way she would take it. Yep, exactly.

Maura studied her companion intently as the fabric surrendered against her fingertips. Jane had gone ridged for a moment, but relaxed with a subtle exhale. She attempted to pause the exchange so the ME could fully assess the situation and how to proceed for the evening. She may be endlessly curious about Jane, but she didn't want to scare her. It was hard for her to know when she was coming on too strong.

As Jane turned and smiled to her friend and beckoned for them to leave they both thought about the marathon they had run together. It had been exhilarating making that distance together. Experiencing that sort of triumph and seeing one another through it. The case beforehand had been hard on both of them, and they had proved to one another that they were willing to go to any lengths for one another. Crossing that finish line had just confirmed what they already knew. That they could always trust each other. The simultaneous "runner's high" experience certainly didn't hurt either.

Jane always found herself wanting to reach for her friend's hand when they walked side-by-side and luckily for the brunette, the walk to the car was never very long. As the doors shut and the seat-belts clicked Jane turned to the blonde with a fast smile. "So I have to ask, do you have a date later tonight or is this your way of seducing me?" Did I just say that?

The blonde felt the brunette's eyes brush over her and was surprised at the unexpected blush that had begun to overtake her clear complexion. Damn it Maura, this is for science. "This?" She brushed at her low-cut collar, "Just wanted to try it out for the night. You know, get an opinion." Her eyes caught Jane's. "Why, do you think it's date worthy?"

"I guess I'll have to take another look when we get to the bar." The detective surprised herself with such a confident response as she smiled and started the car.

If she didn't know better, she'd think Maura was doing this on purpose.

Once they had entered the usual establishment it would be a lie to say only a few eyes locked onto the blonde. Jane found herself wanting to offer Maura her jacket, but knew she wouldn't take it.

Maura turned to her companion, as they stopped by the bar to order. "Jane?"

"Yes?"

"It's colder than usual, may I borrow your jacket?" the blonde brought her arms up and hugged herself self-consciously. Normally she wouldn't be bothered by the eyes of others or even the cold, but knew that Jane only ever offered it as a way of protecting her innocence perhaps, in some strange conservative way. Understandable or not, she always did find it sweet.

Jane slipped off the garment while ordering two beers and draped it across Maura's shoulders. The fabric felt warm over Maura's barely clad shoulders. The blonde was having trouble remembering that this wasn't a date, but a weekly ritual, and phase two had just begun. She hoped for her own benefit that her hypothesis was correct.

Back, or forward rather, to phase three. Jane had made her way into her partner's side of the booth after the M.E. had been teasing Jane about her loss of mobility. The detective of course had to defend her honor by raising from her bench, raising her glass, and sitting back down proudly. Maura wasn't satisfied by the smug smile that followed and instead suggested that Jane should pass a "real" test.

"What test might that by Doctor?" smile widening.

"Oh, I'm sure you can manage it Detective." The blonde extended her leg under the table and brushed a stiletto against her companion's slacks.

Jane looked down, her confident expression replaced with complete surprise.

"You have to walk in these," two clicks could be heard as the heels were shed, "From here to the bar."

The challengee considered quietly.

"And bring me back a drink, without falling."

"Get you a drink? Sounds like you win either way Doctor Isles. Either I fall and you get a laugh, or I succeed and you," Jane pointed at the blonde, "get a free drink."

"Name your prize then." the good doctor couldn't help but smile while her foot brushed at the brunette's ankle.

After a moment to ease into this new, strange territory of control, the brunette broke a charming grin. "Not only will you, Ms. Maura Isles, have to call the redish-brown stain by it's obvious name, you will have to..." she took a long pause to think and have another swig of beer. "... take off my jacket, stand up, and turnaround so I can really see this dress you seem to want an opinion on." her eyebrow raised as the M.E processed the offer. How many beers have I had exactly?

"First, that's Doctor Maura Isles to you." a deliberate gesture was made with an empty bottle, "Second, you, my dear friend, if you fall- you have to wear a dress to work this week."

"Deal."

"Deal!" They clinked bottles and before they knew it Jane was standing upright in a pair of very tall stilettos.

"Jesus Christ Maura!" the detective wobbled. "How the hell do you strut in these things!"

"Less talk, more walk!" the blonde stared intently as Jane made her way across the room, almost falling twice. But after the drinks were in hand, the brunette seemed to straighten with determination and almost managed a quick glide back to her waiting friend.

"Ha! Alright "Dr. Maura Isles" let's see it." Jane motioned for her to rise.

She sighed in defeat but recovered into a playfully libidinous smile as she slid her drink out of a tensing hand.

Jane found herself effecting by the close proximity of her partner as the jacket was removed and the dress was smoothed. The blonde then glanced down as if to demand her heels back and they were quickly surrendered, in a speed that could only be described as eager.

The bar was mostly empty at that time of night, but there were still enough onlookers that had to pretend they were still in the midst of conversation as they saw a seemingly seductive exchange.

The twirl was slow, and as much as Jane wanted to blame it on the beer, she wasn't sure she could. Her hands begged to incircle the waist that turned just inches before her. In this case, the closeness was a big advantage as a loud snap echoed past the booths. Before the detective knew it she was attempting to balance her the form in front of her as Maura tried to catch herself. Before either of them were aware of what had happened they were on top of one another in the seat that Maura had been in previously.

After they had finally settled into the fall, their noses brushed. A silence followed that neither seemed prepared to break. One of them let out a breath, and the moment the other felt it a mutual burst of laughter over took them. The beer had spilled all over the table, themselves, and had managed to soak into almost every inch of their clothes. Maura shifted while trying to recover from the hilarity of the situation.

Once they were both reoriented to an upright position, Jane pulled herself back up to get some napkins, returning to start dabbing at her friends wet dress. Maura returned the favor as her companion tried to avoid the blonde's lovely expanse of skin like it were lava in a childhood game.

After dabbing at the detective's forehead and taking a moment to assess the damage done to her LBD, the doctor smiled at her friend and playfully ruffled her damp hair. "What do you say I take you home and get you out of those wet clothes?"

The detective laughed and batted the hand away, "You can try!"

Money was quickly laid out on the table and the exit commenced. Maura trailed behind the brunette with heels in hand. "Oh I'll try alright."

Phase Three: Complete success.

"How many days do you give it?" Korsak questioned his newly found drinking partner.

"Days?" Frost raised an eyebrow at the query. "How about hours."

"I say days, you say hours, but no matter how coy Rizzoli tries to play it- one of us is buying coffee and donuts."

"Deal."


End file.
